


At Risk

by Niina_rox



Category: Big Bang (Band), GOT7, Super Junior, VIXX
Genre: Drugs, M/M, There might be more tags when I think of them xD, Violence but it’s not graphic, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2019-08-21 08:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16573511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niina_rox/pseuds/Niina_rox
Summary: THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER, IT’S NOT GRAPHIC BUT IT IS MENTIONED..





	1. Chapter 1

Life used to be good for Jiyong. But he made one stupid decision, that he's stuck with for life. "You know Jiyong keep this, up and you'll definitely never leave." He shuddered knowing exactly what, Seunghyun meant. Right at this moment, he was in front of him, regretting everything he's ever done. Of course, Seunghyun can make anyone, feel this way. He's not a big mob boss for no reason. He always has a way of making, people talk and sometimes. On occasion he doesn't have, to even do anything. "So, Jiyong are you ready."

He took his time answering it, would have been obvious too. Anyone that Seunghyun was getting, a little impatient waiting. A moment later he says "y-yes," Seunghyun smirked. A second later Jiyong quickly left the room, to do what he needed to. Of course, what he'll be doing is illegal. Some people are willing to do these, kinds of deliveries but Jiyong doesn't have, a choice other than delivering drugs to various places. He was sitting in his car working, out the easiest way to do this. Of course, he wanted so badly to not do this, but deep down he knew.

What would happen if he didn't, he'd become Seunghyun's slave. For the rest of his life, but really, what other option. Does Jiyong have, nothing he doesn't have anyone in his life; he barely had a job. And now look at him an errand boy, for one of the big mob bosses. "Are you sure you can trust him, Seunghyun?" Of course some people. Had their doubts about Jiyong, Seunghyun took a moment as he. Thought about it "I might not trust him, completely, well at least not yet." "But give him time Siwon," Siwon sometimes wondered. What his boss was thinking, but he knew better than to question him.

"Alright boss" a little while later, "we have a problem." They both looked at Yugyeom, "okay what's the problem." He took a moment "there's an issue, with the shipment" Seunghyun sighed. Rubbing his temples slightly "there seems to, be some of the shipment missing." "And there's also something wrong, with it" this is not. What Seunghyun wanted to hear, it's bad enough when. Some of their buyers want more even after, the deals have been sorted. Meanwhile Jiyong was sitting in his car after he had just finished his second delivery.

He was taking a moment, before he continued. Of course, Jiyong felt like he was going, crazy knowing he could be arrested. Just for doing this so like anyone, who's barely done anything bad. He's on edge and doing his best not to show it. "Okay Jiyong time to get on with it," of course, he was talking to himself. And with that he began driving again, it took him about thirty minutes to get to. The next location and even then it was, a little shady Jiyong did what. He was told, and before he knew it, it was all over and once it was done.

He actually relaxed now he only, has two more deliveries and. There is always the chance a cop is on, the lookout for this kind of activity. It's usually obvious when they are around; all the drug dealers close up. Until they're gone. And that's when things get interesting, along the way to the third location. It was over the radio two officers were on the, look out checking everyone. That was in and around that area, so Jiyong then had to lay low. There were two reasons he didn't want to, mess this up. One: he doesn't want to get, caught and go to jail.

And two: he doesn't want to get on Seunghyun's bad side. There have been a few people who, have and it has not ended well. So as Jiyong sat in his car. Gripping the wheel tightly as he took a few deep breaths trying to. Remain calm of course, he also knew he was, on the clock with this. So once the coast was clear Jiyong, moved along quickly. Within ten minutes he was done and, onto the last one. And thankfully before he knew it they were done, and then he headed. Back with all of the money in, the boot.

Some people would be tempted to, drive off with the money. But Jiyong knows he'd never get far, his car has a GPS. So does his phone and even if he had thought about it he's not the. Type to leave things like that he wouldn't, betray people even if they are one. Of the biggest mob bosses around. Besides, Seunghyun has a reputation, plus there are plenty of stories going around. Town about how he got into, his position. And even that isn't exactly a story, you would want to hear. And right now Seunghyun is a little on, edge himself given what's happened.

So he's not exactly checking on Jiyong, and he doesn't know he's a bit late. Seunghyun is busy making sure that, absolutely nothing goes wrong with the next shipment. The next thing he knows Jiyong walks in with the money which would brighten anyone's day. He cleared the room "I knew you could, do it Jiyong." He smirked and that smirk made, Jiyong shudder a little. The next moment Seunghyun got up and, walked to where he was standing. And said "now you're in this for life," before taking the money and putting it.

In his safe Jiyong of course, wasn't that surprised he didn't say anything. Nothing was said once Seunghyun was done; he leaned against his desk. And said, "don't worry too much, Jiyong you won't ALWAYS have to." "Deal with drugs, but you will be for a while until you fully." "Earn your position" that made Jiyong, cringe a moment later. "You can leave the room now," he actually didn't hesitate. He quietly went upstairs and took some, time to himself to relax. In the end, he went to his room and just didn't bother doing anything.

"Are you sure he can ultimately handle, this life Seunghyun." There was silence "we shall see Siwon, only time will tell.


	2. Chapter 2

It's been three weeks, and so far Jiyong has handled, more drug deliveries. Of course, he wasn't happy about it but, he simply goes along with. What he's told since he knows that, hopefully soon enough. He'll get to do other things. But then things changed, "Jiyong you need to prove yourself." He was being hesitant given, the current situation. They were in a room that's usually, hidden it's just him Seunghyun. And the guy that's tied to a chair because he betrayed Seunghyun and now, he's paying with his life. And of course, the way that Jiyong is, going to prove himself is.

By killing this man. A man that's bruised and battered, and covered in blood. And it's obvious that he's barely conscious, in Seunghyun's hand is. A 9mm gun Jiyong looked at the weapon, that was now raised up. He took a moment before, reaching out slowly. "It's either this or well let's, just say you really don't wanna know." The look he had stated that he, better go along with this. Jiyong took hold of the gun, noticing how heavy it felt. And how much guilt he felt, just holding it. "Get on with it Jiyong" he took, a moment as he lifted his hand up. 

He cocked the gun moving a little closer, placing the weapon against the guys head. And then took a deep breath and then, pulled the trigger. After it was over and the echo, of the shot left the room. Jiyong couldn't believe he had done, that he quietly said "holy crap." Seunghyun smirked "you did good Jiyong," moving away and dropping the gun. He was stuck in a daze as someone, came in and cleaned up just before. Seunghyun left the room he said, "now I definitely own you." Jiyong quietly fell to the ground once; he was alone.

He was freaking out a little he's, never taken a life before. But that, that was nothing, that was set up for him. Of course, Jiyong doesn't know what, he'll do when he has to defend himself. Then he'll really know what it's like, to take a life. It seemed like forever before he did anything, he quietly went to his room. He didn't want to talk to anyone, of course, he wouldn't tell anyone. What he felt about that he took, a life there's nothing he can do. Now he can't escape from this, if he left this would haunt him. He could try and leave, but it would never happen.

The next day things were quiet Jiyong, had barely slept. Walking outside to get some air, Siwon noticed how he was. "You need to grow a pair Jiyong; I don't know why Seunghyun." "Keeps you here" with that he walked, away Jiyong felt a little worse now. He managed to hold it in and get, over it the next thing he knows. It's two days later, and it's time for a meeting and of course. Jiyong gets dragged along since; he has to prove himself. Siwon smirks knowing what's going to happen. Seunghyun notices and says "stop smirking, Siwon" it's quiet along the way.

Jiyong was busy trying to collect his, thoughts and trying to get his. Head around what might happen today, of course, he knows there is a deal of some sort, the only ones who know. Are Seunghyun and Siwon, which explains why Siwon is the way he is today it's about forty minutes later. When they arrive, as they walked into the warehouse with Jiyong behind them. Opposite them were three other guys, of course, they haven't seen. Jiyong one of them had to ask. "So who's the newbie" a moment later, Seunghyun spoke, "this is Jiyong." It didn't have to be said why he was, here a minute later.

Two other guys were brought in and dropped, to their knees it was evident what. Had happened to them "I discovered these two, were conspiring against." "Not only me but you as well," Seunghyun gritted his teeth. A little before saying "I see," his expression was a little. Unreadable they all looked down, on the two guys in front of them. Jiyong felt so out of his comfort zone, Siwon moved behind Jiyong and pushed him forward. Of course, he was smirking again, to make Jiyong feel a little more out. Of place, he held the 9mm shoving it, towards him it was after that.

That he noticed it was just the four, of them Siwon put his arm. Around his neck and said "once again, I say grow a pair Jiyong." He laughed a little as he added: "now, kill these two or it's your head." He moved away and waited, kind of patiently while. Jiyong began to struggle with the gun; he was shaking a little. Siwon recognised the signs, the struggle with breathing. The small bit of sweat rolling down your face Jiyong was definitely, experiencing all of that right now. Jiyong knew Siwon was watching him; he thought maybe the others were.

Watching too which wouldn't surprise him, the two on the ground were. Quiet waiting for the moment, the gun would go off. And their so-called worthless, lives would end. Siwon decided to egg him on. Pushing him a little "would you do, it already stop being so scared." "To be in this life you have to, make sacrifices you have to." "Do what you're told Jiyong," all of that got Jiyong annoyed enough. To fire the gun, the shots echoed in the warehouse. Resounding a few seconds after, the two guys now bodies. On the ground a moment later Jiyong, dropped the gun it loudly hit the warehouse floor.

Siwon smiled a little "see I knew you, could do it but next time." "Don't hesitate" it slowly sunk in, that he has now officially killed three people. Now he has no way out, a few minutes later the others returned. Around all of the buzz of what just happened. The bodies were taken away, and slowly but surely. They left not that Jiyong actually, noticed "it's not hard to tell." "That you enjoyed taunting him Siwon," he smirked in reply. "Yeah" it was a little quiet, in Jiyong's mind. It was chaotic. He was no longer making sense; he would never have done this before. He never thought of taking someone's, life but here he was. Officially a murderer, with no escape.


	3. Chapter 3

Jiyong was quietly laying on his bed trying, to quiet the thoughts in his mind. He certainly wasn't expecting Siwon, to come and say something. But here he was trying to, be in, his face "so how does it feel to have killed." "Three people Jiyong?" Of course, he's smirking Jiyong. Is beginning to despise him, and his smirk. Part of him wants to slap that smirk, off of his face. But Jiyong knows that would be stupid, and Siwon would hurt him worse. Jiyong was falling further into, Seunghyun's world, falling more than he wanted to.

But he couldn't stop it even if he tried; he was still being annoyed by. Siwon who suddenly grabbed his arm, fully gaining his attention. "There's something that's yet to happen to you," Jiyong was too scared to ask. "I can tell you're wondering what, I'm talking about" he hesitantly nodded. That's when Siwon let him go and then revealed a tattoo on. His left shoulder a simple tattoo, a way of keeping people from. Betraying him Jiyong was a little mesmerized, by the wolf. Of course, once again Siwon was smirking, and once again Jiyong.

Despised him. What Jiyong doesn't know is not only, will he be branded with this tattoo. He'll also have something personal, added to it, so everyone will. Know that Jiyong is now Seunghyun's, that's part of why Siwon. Doesn't think Jiyong could handle it, and naturally, no one would know that Seunghyun. Isn't straight not that he makes a point, of showing who he's been with. Not like some of the other bosses, it was two days later. Jiyong had been woken up by Seunghyun, "come on Jiyong you need." "To come with me" he didn't hesitate, getting up.

Quickly following Seunghyun to another part of, the house another room. He hadn't realized was there, of course, to help fill. The silence Jiyong looks around, at everything around the house. He knows that he isn't really, able to explore since he is never. Sure when he will be needed by, Seunghyun for something. Which involves anything and or, everything soon enough. They end up in a room containing, some tattoo equipment. "Take a seat Jiyong" there's no hesitation, as he sits down. Seunghyun gets ready and, without a word. 

He grabs hold of Jiyong's left arm and, gets ready to do the outline. On his forearm, Jiyong watches nervously as, his normally unmarked skin. Gets marked he watches, as a wolf is, etched on his skin. So everyone will know, everyone will see the mark. Jiyong will officially belong to someone, now Jiyong knows his. Life is no longer officially his own. Before he knew it Seunghyun had finished, and an hour and a half. Had passed of course Jiyong wouldn't notice he was lost in his thoughts. Jiyong slowly left the room as he looked, at his new tattoo.

Underneath the wolf was Seunghyun's, name, of course, no one. Else had that only Jiyong. Now he's branded. He almost bumped into Siwon who was also now looking at. The tattoo gracing Jiyong's arm, once he looked at Siwon. There was a moment of silence before Siwon said: "see Jiyong now you're." "Officially one of us" it was quiet again, Siwon smiled and walked away. Jiyong took a moment before walking, back to his room. "I knew it wouldn't take you long, to claim him Seunghyun." Siwon sat down on the opposite side, of the table.

Seunghyun who had been busy working out, a few things he leaned back. In his chair and then looked at Siwon, "well I can't have anyone else." "Claiming him now" a few seconds, later "at least he's proving himself." Seunghyun gave a small smile, "that's true, but I think he needs." "To actually be able to defend himself," Siwon took a moment. "So you want to teach him, self-defence." Seunghyun nodded "okay well when, do you want to start." For a little while, he thought, it over and of course. He discussed it with Siwon, Jiyong won't find.

Out until it's going to happen, Jiyong doesn't even know. All of what goes on in this life, but soon enough he will get a crash. Course in the mafia life. There is definitely one thing he knows, and that's how to kill people. Even that's something that, no one wants to learn.


	4. Chapter 4

It's been two weeks since Jiyong was, given a tattoo. And now he's about to find out exactly, what goes on here. "Time for you to learn Jiyong," there was a moment of confusion. Then he was handed a weapon, "you need to learn how to defend yourself." Around the room, Jiyong could see how much they use this room. Surrounding him was Yugyeom, Siwon, and Seunghyun. He knew just how exhausted he's going, to be when they're done. Yugyeom was up first it wasn't hard, to tell considering he was smirking. A moment later they were alone, Jiyong was wondering what. Was going to happen.

Yugyeom went to a chest in the back, of the room he got out. A couple of baseball bats as he walked, back to Jiyong he said. "You definitely need to defend yourself, especially when you're out there." "And they find out who you're with," throwing a bat to him. Jiyong caught it and waited while Yugyeom was getting ready. Without hesitation or warning, he went to strike. Jiyong's instinct to fight kicked in, the main sound in the room. Was when their bats collided after ten, minutes Jiyong was panting. And definitely a little bit sore.

Yugyeom barely broke a sweat "you, know you're not bad Jiyong." He smirked then he put the bats, away "do you know how to." "Fight Jiyong?" Yugyeom was moving, closer "would you be able to." "Win in a fight?" "N-no," it was clear Yugyeom expected that response. "Ok I will show you how to win," he thought about it. "You'll be a little bruised after this," a few moments later. Jiyong was suddenly on his back, "you need to be prepared." Of course, he was enjoying this Jiyong, laid there for a moment. Before getting back on his feet.

Yugyeom was prepared to throw a punch, Jiyong almost missed it. Almost. Now he'll have a bruised shoulder, of course, Siwon and Seunghyun. Were watching "if that was you, you would have too much fun." Siwon laughed at that "yeah," a little while later. "If he keeps training with Yugyeom, he'll be good in no time." Seunghyun was a bit surprised he said, that "well it's true that Yugyeom." "Is good at what he does," Seunghyun wouldn't admit it. But was thinking about Jiyong, in a more personal way. Siwon wanted to join in, on the fight.

"Why don't you go in there it's obvious you, want to" a few moments later. That's what Siwon did, and Jiyong was, on the ground once again. He was panting and sweating a little,  Yugyeom was a little exhausted. But he's used to this "with enough training, Jiyong you'll be able to win." "Well maybe" he helped him up it was obvious, that he's sore. "Is it your turn already," they were both smirking. Jiyong was quiet as Yugyeom left the room, Siwon stood there for. A moment before deciding what to do, "don't worry this will be over soon."

Siwon pulled out a couple of knives from, the chest "now you will know." "How to fight with one of these," he handed Jiyong a knife. "Get ready" Siwon had his hidden a little, as he went to attack. Jiyong stumbled as he moved back, after a bit he was against the wall. With a knife to his throat "I'll give you, a chance Jiyong" he moved back. Giving Jiyong some space, "your turn to attack." With the weight of the knife in his hand, an urge to fight. Jiyong took a moment as he looked, at Siwon. Wondering how he should do this, without hesitation, he lunged forward.

Almost knocking Siwon backward, he tried, and he also dropped the knife. Fixing himself up he grabbed the knife, "come on Jiyong." After that they were having a decent, fight with Jiyong ending up. With a few cuts along with his, bruises Yugyeom was kind of. Watching them Seunghyun was patiently, observing as Jiyong laid on the floor. Siwon had left the room leaving, Jiyong where he was. He barely noticed anything; he was slowly recovering. Seunghyun was leaning on, one of the walls. One that was closest to Jiyong, "you'll get used to this."

Jiyong wanted to scoff at that but, he was too exhausted too sore. Of course, he was bleeding a little, "come on let's get you cleaned up." With Seunghyun's help, he was able, to get up from the floor. Walking out of the room well with, Jiyong it was more like stumbling. At least a little bit going to another, spot his cuts were tended to. Of course, they weren't deep, once he was done. Jiyong simply went to his room, to rest he fell asleep pretty quickly. "He'll get used to everything," Siwon did. Yugyeom looked at him "you certainly did."

Siwon took a moment as Yugyeom laughed, a little Siwon added: "well I must admit." "You are good at teaching" Yugyeom smiled, a little he folded his arms. Across his chest, as he cheekily added, "well then I guess you're a good student." Siwon's face went blank as he said, "hey don't be smart with me." He laughed "your face is priceless," as always they were having fun. 


	5. Chapter 5

It's been a few days since Jiyong started, his training he's still a little sore. But that hasn't stopped them from, continuing he was doing more training. With Yugyeom while Siwon and Seunghyun, were talking in his office "I'm guessing that." "Jiyong will come along for the next, deal again" Seunghyun took a moment. As he thought about what, he was going to do. Jiyong kept dropping his weapon mostly because he's exhausted. And now really sore. "Come on you can do better," he wasn't sure what Yugyeom was feeling. Whether he was annoyed or not, they had been at this for a few hours now.

And all Jiyong wanted to do was rest, and recover from everything. But he knew it wasn't going to happen, anytime soon. So the next time they have a shipment, deal going down is in a few days. And of course, Jiyong will be along, for the ride. Of course, Seunghyun wouldn't come, outright and say it. But he was getting closer to claiming, Jiyong completely. He was simply waiting for the right time. Jiyong had passed out by the end, of the day from all their fighting. He almost fell asleep in the training room, but with the help of Yugyeom.

He got back to his room a few days later, Jiyong went along with. Siwon and Seunghyun they arrived, at the docks which are an hour away. Jiyong had an uneasy feeling about; this Seunghyun got out of the car. First slowly followed by Siwon and, Jiyong they simply waited. And given that not everyone has seen Jiyong. The others were a little wary of him, and since Jiyong is still new to this, he's. Going to be acting a little nervously. It's a little tense as the deal goes down, trading weapons, and drugs. He watched as Siwon and Seunghyun, did the exchange.

He was standing near the car, trying to remain calm. Otherwise, he might run. Not that he could. The tattoo on his arm is basically a target. The more people find out, the more they will want to. Take Jiyong simply to hurt Seunghyun, so right now. He's remaining calm. He's focused on what they're doing, hoping nothing bad will happen. And after a nerve-wracking two hours, the deal is done and. They get ready to head back, of course, Jiyong relaxes as they drive off. Getting back they talked Jiyong finding, out more and more. Pretty much surprising him considering he's, never really thought about what goes.

On in this life, he's been in this life for, five weeks now and it's still a lot. For Jiyong to process but he's slowly getting, the hang of it still learning. A lot of ways to defend himself and, since Yugyeom is a pretty good teacher. It makes it a little bit fun, and then there's Siwon who simply. Loves taunting Jiyong no matter what, there are plenty of times when. It's just Jiyong and Seunghyun usually, not much is being said. But now Jiyong doesn't feel afraid or affected by him. Which is certainly interesting and Jiyong, has discovered just how comfortable he.

Feels to be in this life it's, definitely something he didn't think would happen. Then again if he hadn't messed up all those weeks, ago he wouldn't be in this mess but. Yet here he is having a serious, conversation with a mafia boss. Part of it is talking about the deal that, they just finished with. So, of course, Jiyong is making sure he's, completely paying attention. Of course, he never covers up, his tattoo and when it's quiet. He finds himself staring at and, smiling a little just like he is. Right now once they've, finished talking that's when.

Jiyong noticed that it was only, him and Seunghyun in the room. He almost doesn't notice that Seunghyun is actually, staring at him the other thing. Is he doesn't know what he's thinking, and right now Seunghyun is actually. Thinking of some very naughty things, and thinking of doing them to Jiyong. Who really has no idea. What's going to happen to him. That night while lying in bed Jiyong finds, himself wanting to be claimed. By Seunghyun he finds himself, fantasizing about being taken. Either in bed or bent over Seunghyun's desk, for a few minutes after.

Jiyong feels a little embarrassed that he's had, these thoughts but little does he know. That Seunghyun is in his room simply, taking his time next moment. Jiyong realizes that Seunghyun is there, he jumps a little because. It's dark, and he's no longer alone. He moves towards the bed. Jiyong moves to sit up without hesitation, Seunghyun closes the distance between them. Before Jiyong can register what's happening, he's being kissed by Seunghyun. It's a simple kiss at; first, it seems, to be enough for them. Of course with Seunghyun being the way, he ends up kissing him roughly. And that is how they make the night, a memorable one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THERE IS RAPE IN THIS CHAPTER, IT’S NOT GRAPHIC BUT IT IS MENTIONED..

Jiyong was out and about with Yugyeom and a couple of other guys. They were simply out looking, for fun they definitely weren’t. Looking for trouble but that’s, what they found a group of guys. Ambushed them Jiyong was cornered he, was unable to get away from the two. In front of him, the one on his left noticed the tattoo on his arm. “Well well, it looks like we are, going to have fun with him.” His friend was a little confused, so he grabbed Jiyong’s arm. Roughly and showed him, they both smirked Jiyong.

Tried to get out of his grip that only, made him grip tighter. His arm ended up being twisted, as he was moved away. From the wall and pushed on the ground, where he was kicked. By both of them looking to his right, he could see the others struggling. A little after Jiyong ended, up coughing up blood. He laid there trying to breathe “what, should we do with him.” They were talking, but by now he couldn’t pay attention he was close to losing. Consciousness “we could take him with, us and have more fun.” Then it was agreed.

Yugyeom painfully watched as Jiyong, was taken away _Seunghyun’s not going to like this._ He managed to get up but he almost stumbled, the other two couldn’t even get up. For the first time Yugyeom dreaded, going back, he didn’t want to be. The one to tell Seunghyun, that Jiyong was taken. A slow twenty minutes later they were, back the other two. Were looked after Yugyeom slowly walked, to Seunghyun’s office. And almost falling over the chair, “Se-Seunghyun I have some, b-bad news” there was silence he looked.

Up to say that Seunghyun was shocked, is an understatement. “What the hell happened Yugyeom,” he hesitantly swallowed. He was in so much pain “we were, ambushed we had no chance.” “Is everyone ok” Yugyeom hesitated, he looked down for a moment. “For the most part, but, but they took Jiyong.” Seunghyun was shocked he leaned back in his, chair “WHAT?” there was silence. “I-I think it’s because they found, out he’s yours” Seunghyun. Slammed his hands on the desk as he got, up as soon as he angrily stomped out.

Of the room, everyone stayed out, of his way as Yugyeom left the room. “What happened in there,” he sighed “Jiyong’s been taken.” He walked away so he could get, fixed up.

 

Jiyong woke up in an unfamiliar room he was, still so sore from getting kicked earlier. Of course, he wished he was back, with Seunghyun he definitely prefers. It to this hell hole, as he tries to move, Jiyong realizes. He can’t he’s tied to the bed he’s been lying, on he struggles as he tries. To free himself he sighs as he knows, it’s impossible a moment later. “Oh good you’re awake I was beginning, to wonder” he was smirking. It sent a shiver down his spine, “I’m sure by now Seunghyun knows.” “That you’ve been taken but he won’t, know who to look for.”

That made Jiyong feel like he’d never, ever leave this place. It must have seemed obvious “that’s, right you’ll never leave.” “And right now I want, to have some fun.” He moved closer to grab his throat, making it hard for him to breathe, “with Seunghyun’s toy.” He flinched when the guy was, touching his face. A moment later his feet were untied, and then his pants were removed. So now he was half naked seconds later, he was flipped over without any. Hesitation he was on top of Jiyong, who was wishing he was elsewhere.

“I’m going to enjoy this.” Then he was taken raw. Jiyong screamed he knew he’d be bleeding, after this once he was done. He pulled out as he came, covering Jiyong’s ass in cum. After it’s over Jiyong is crying he’s, left like that lying on the bed. Now dirty, covered in blood and cum. His pain from earlier forgotten as he cries into the mattress. This is only the beginning of, this Jiyong doesn’t want. To know what else is in, store for him.

 

Seunghyun is going out of his mind, part of him knows what. Could be happening to Jiyong, right now he needs to focus. On finding him, Yugyeom is doing his, best to help but what doesn’t. Is when Seunghyun gets frustrated and takes, it out on him Siwon is being. Helpful but staying out of it “we will find him Seunghyun” there’s silence. Most people know not to mess with him, but some still do. This is the first time that Seunghyun, hasn’t been able to focus. On getting on with business. Yugyeom feels guilty for not being, able to help.

He’s certain that they should have, been more careful. When they were out. “Beating yourself up isn’t going to help, Yugyeom” he looks at Siwon. Knowing he’s right “was there anything that, would help find them.” Yugyeom takes a moment, “like what?” “tattoos, what they look like.” Yugyeom tries to think back to yesterday, trying to see if there. Was anything to identify them. They left Seunghyun in his office, “come on let’s go back there.” “See if it helps” Yugyeom wants, to try anything to help.

It’s been two and a half months since Jiyong’s been around. They have become good friends, standing in the alley. There was a random guy who seemed, to be waiting for them. He simply hands them a photo and, says “Sehun’s wondering if Seunghyun wants.” “His toy back” Yugyeom wanted to hurt, him for that but it would be useless. A moment later he’s gone. They look at the photo their, eyes widen “holy crap.” In the photo Jiyong is tied to the bed, half naked still dirty. “There are two reasons Seunghyun’s not, going to like this.”

Taking a moment before they headed back, quietly walking back into the office. Siwon hesitantly put the picture, on the desk, it was a little while. Later when Seunghyun looked up. It was obvious he was angry, Yugyeom cleared his throat. “There was a message along, with the photo.” “Sehun is wondering if Seunghyun, wants his toy back.” The atmosphere in the room got really tense. He crumpled the photo up and slammed, his hands on the desk. It seemed like forever before he spoke, “so Sehun thinks he can mess with me.”

He laughed as he came up with a plan.


	7. Chapter 7

Jiyong was going out of his mind, with the pain he was in. It didn't help that Sehun wouldn't leave him, alone of course Jiyong. Wishes he did it was two days before, anything big happened. At the time Jiyong had been trying to sleep because he was finally left alone. Well at least for a little while, he could hear something happening. Outside of the room but he was, too exhausted, too sore to care. "It took you long enough Seunghyun," of course Sehun was acting smug. To that, he was punched, in the face. "Don't mess with me again Sehun," of course he didn't go there alone. Yugyeom was with him he was busy, getting Jiyong out of the room. Of course, it hurt seeing, him like that.

But he managed it. He untied Jiyong's wrists, only then did he wince a little. Not realizing they hurt too, Yugyeom grabbed a blanket. And wrapped his friend up and carried, him out Jiyong was barely aware. Of when they got back both Seunghyun, and Yugyeom noticed how everyone relaxed. When they seen that Jiyong was back, Seunghyun quietly walked back to his room. Yugyeom quietly carried Jiyong to his; he helped clean him up. After he was done, Yugyeom got him, some painkillers. Jiyong took them and simply laid, on his bed. No one really knew how this would affect, him not even Jiyong knew. He tried to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes.

There was Sehun. Yugyeom quietly left the room feeling, a little sad for him. Jiyong quietly cried wishing he had Seunghyun by his side.

 

It's been three days since Jiyong's been back, and most of the time he talks to Yugyeom. He tells him almost everything, but there's things he's holding back. Things he's not certain he wants to tell, anyone and for the first time ever. Jiyong's been writing down everything, that's going on in his mind. All the nightmares he's been having, of course, Yugyeom has noticed. That Jiyong is quieter than usual, it's been quieter everywhere. In the house, Seunghyun's been affected, but he just wants to get back at Sehun. He barely leaves the room.

It's obvious just seeing the look on his, face how badly he's hurting from everything. It needs to be said just how much this mafia, boss needs to comfort him. But Seunghyun's being a little bit of a coward, not realizing what he needs to do. In this situation so right now in the house, it's tense. A lot of the time they would look, to Siwon to say something. Since he was Seunghyun's right, hand man.

 

It’s been a week since and it’s so obvious, why Seunghyun has been avoiding. Jiyong no one’s aware of how much, it hurts Jiyong. Yugyeom can tell but he doesn’t say anything, Siwon hasn’t always liked Jiyong. But right now he's hating the way he’s, being treated by Seunghyun. So he finally decided to say something, “Seunghyun why the hell are you avoiding.” “Jiyong? Do you have any idea, how much he’s hurting”. There’s silence, and at first, it seems, like Seunghyun’s not listening. Since he doesn’t look up “I know what Sehun, did to him but don’t make Jiyong feel.”

“Like it’s his fault” and with that Siwon, walks away Seunghyun stops working. He leans back in his chair. For the sixth time this week Jiyong is sitting, on his bed knees up to his chest. As he cries a little more the tears, are a little less today. But it doesn’t stop his heart from, aching he barely notices. When Seunghyun enters the room, “I’m sorry Jiyong” three simple. Words and it helps a little Jiyong slowly looks, up taking some time. Before saying anything Seunghyun slowly moves closer to Jiyong. Sitting on the opposite side of the bed, there's a moment.

Where they simply look at each other, "I didn't mean to avoid you." Jiyong was feeling a little tired because he's had trouble sleeping. For the first time in his life, he's been having, nightmares this whole week. And right now Jiyong was waiting for the moment, that Seunghyun would help him. Forget what happened to him Jiyong was, wanting anything to help him forget. A little while later Seunghyun moves a little closer he notices that Jiyong tenses up a little. "I'm sorry this happened to you," he slowly lets down his guard.

At this point Jiyong feels a little desperate, in the end, he said it. “Please Seunghyun please, help me forget” Seunghyun. Freezes a little “are you sure Jiyong,” he looks like he’s about to cry. As he slowly says “yes” of course, he had a feeling of how this would. Go down and just as he thought, Seunghyun doesn’t waste time. As he closes the distance, between them. Jiyong takes a few deep breaths, as he’s moved under Seunghyun. Then there’s no hesitation, as Seunghyun kissed him. Jiyong is able to feel. Pleasure rather than pain, and it’s obvious how much.

Better he feels afterward it’s a little like nothing happened. But they share a look as Seunghyun leaves, the room. Jiyong relaxes as he lays there, he actually manages to sleep. Even though he won’t admit it, he does feel happy. He was smiling a little when Siwon walked, back in the office with a sly smile. He said, “so you actually helped him out Seunghyun."


	8. Chapter 8

A few days after Jiyong slowly got better, he always stuck by Seunghyun. He figured he'd be a little safer with Seunghyun, by his side and he barely went. Anywhere after what happened, no one talked about it at all. So it was forgotten which certainly helped. After a week something major had happened, it's certain that no one will be able. To forget this day it started out like any usual drug and gun deal. Siwon was handling the money and drugs, and Jiyong was helping with the guns. There was six of them in the room. All was well until they heard commotion outside, Yugyeom who had been watching. And keeping an eye on things, went to investigate and found a group of guys fighting.

"What the hell are you guys doing" some of them were, their guys "why the hell are you fighting." He pulled two of them away from the fight; they fixed themselves up. "They were being a little disrespectful," Yugyeom scoffed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seriously that's it?" _why are you in the mafia?_ he sighed "unless you want, to be shot for being stupid by either boss." "In that room up there I suggest you stop," it was quiet. One of the other guys said "you're not the boss of me" Yugyeom looked at him. And smirked a little "I might not be but would, you like me to get your boss?" he went quiet. "I didn't think so, so now keep your mouth shut." He didn't always act like this but sometimes, if the situation called for it. He casually walked away.

They were just finishing up in the room; then all hell broke loose. One guy shooting another that's how it, began they were using whatever weapon. They could their fists, guns, knives. Yugyeom cursed them in his mind, a moment later they all came out of the room. Both bosses stopping for a moment, neither of them were surprised. Casually walking over to them, Siwon fired his gun into the air. Some of them stopped "when you're all done being, stupid" Seunghyun looked far. From impressed he was feeling, a little frustrated. "Now who the hell thought it would be a good, idea to start a fight in here". His voice and tone made everyone, want to obey and they all casually.

Pointed to one person in particular. The other boss sighed "of course it's you", taking a moment. He went up to him seeing how nervous the guy, was he backhanded him. And said "if you weren't my son I would kill you", with that he left and his men slowly followed. Carrying their supplies Seunghyun looked, at his men and part of him wanted. To shot them all and leave them there, but against that judgement. He said, "get back in the car now before, I change my mind". The four of them stood there, as they watched the others scramble to the car. Then they slowly walked back to theirs; nothing was said as they drove back. When they got back, Seunghyun gathered, his men in the living room.

And basically made an example out of them, pointing out that if they do something stupid. Like this again they will be punished. Even though Jiyong's still new to this, even he knows not to be stupid like this. He won't lie and say he hasn't thought, about doing anything but he's. In this life, he won't hurt anyone, at least not the people he's. With all day every day. It was later that afternoon while Seunghyun and, Siwon were sorting out a few things. Seunghyun got an unexpected visitor; it was quiet at first. Seunghyun simply looked at his brother, shocked but not surprised to see him. Taekwoon stood in the doorway for a moment, before slowly stepping closer.

"Hello brother" casually taking a seat next, to Siwon who was a little stunned. At the moment "long time no see Seunghyun," Seunghyun leaned back in his seat. He smirked a little at Taekwoon "let's skip the pleasantries, and get down to why you're here." Taekwoon laughed a little "you always seem to think, I'm here for something big." Returning to his usual no-emotion expression, and added: "why can't I simply be here." "Just to see you" this time Seunghyun laughed, "when have you ever just wanted to see me." Taekwoon laughed darkly "yeah you're right," getting serious now. "Our _father_ wanted me to come and see, how business was going."

There was silence Siwon quietly left the room, he never really knew Seunghyun had. A brother he took a moment before going, to find Yugyeom and Jiyong. Who were in one of the rooms, randomly fighting a little. Of course, having some fun with it they, barely noticed Siwon walk in. They were going through some paperwork, "as you can see brother." "Things are going well so you can tell our _father_ not to worry." Taekwoon scoffed then changed the conversation, "so who's your new toy I've been hearing about." Seunghyun remained emotionless at first, "why are you so curious." Taekwoon smirked as he looked at his brother, "because I know that usually, you talk about."

"The people in your little 'gang' and, there's been no mention of the new guy." Seunghyun stopped for a moment he, folded his arms across his chest. Saying nothing at all they, stared at each other for a little while. After about ten minutes Taekwoon moved, away he paced the room a little. He felt like teasing his older brother, "shall I go find him myself." Seunghyun sighed he rubbed his temples, as his brother left the room. Of course, he knew his way around this huge house, not having any trouble finding where. They were it was now Siwon and Jiyong, who were fighting Siwon was showing. Him a couple of different techniques and, ways of getting out of trouble.

Yugyeom was panting a little as he watched, them he jumped a little as he noticed. Taekwoon next to him "hey Taekwoon," a moment later "hey Yugyeom." "So who's the new guy," Yugyeom had a drink of water "that's Jiyong," Taekwoon smirked a little of course. Yugyeom could tell what he was thinking, "don't think of doing anything to him." Taekwoon looked at him and pretended, to be hurt "I know you Taekwoon." He laughed a little "alright you got me" before, he left he added, "I'll be watching him though." And just like that he was gone, from the house and away. From Seunghyun for however long.


	9. Chapter 9

Jiyong has been training more and more, so he won't be seen as weak anymore. Of course, he doesn't want, to be seen as a victim. So while he's been busy with Yugyeom, Seunghyun has been busy. Wondering what his brother Taekwoon is up to since it's usually never a good thing. When he decides to drop by it's been, three years since the last. Time they seen each other it didn't, take long before Seunghyun was suspicious. Of his brother, he just didn't know what, to make of it really.

If it wasn't for so many shipments and, a few people wanting to argue with him. It would be the only thing on, his mind at the moment. "Don't be so stupid Seunghyun you, can't put everyone here at risk." Siwon was trying to make sure that, his boss wouldn't do something. So incredibly stupid, and risk so many lives. He pinched the bridge of his nose, "I know he's your brother but please." "Think this through" Seunghyun leaned back, in his chair "ok then Siwon what _should_ I do."

"I know you want to go up against, Taekwoon but just be careful about it." Seunghyun sighed as he rubbed, his temples it was quiet for a bit. He knew he couldn't just come out and, ask his brother. Seunghyun needed to come up with a plan, one that wouldn't hurt too many people. But given they're in the mafia getting, hurt seems likely.

 

_Three years ago._

_"We need to stop meeting like this Taekwoon," there was a hint of malice in his voice. They were both a little, out of breath "you might be older than me brother." "But it doesn't mean you can win," he smirked Seunghyun wasn't surprised. His brother had said that there was, silence for a few minutes. They were both bruised and battered, from fighting this is how it is now. With them, there's barely any, love between them anymore. They were currently in one of, Seunghyun's warehouses._

_He was inspecting a few things when Taekwoon showed up. Siwon was nearby, of course, he's just not aware of what has happened. Well not yet, anyway. "Just remember Seunghyun you simply, have a job to do." "You know what will happen if you, don't listen to our father." He doesn't respond at first "and what makes you think I won't." Seunghyun may be a mafia boss, but he doesn't like it when. His younger brother tells him what to, do he's feeling ready to attack._

_Him again but something stops him, Taekwoon is quiet he's leaning against, the wall so now he simply looks. At the ceiling, Seunghyun leans against, a stack of boxes. Nothing more is said. Nothing more is required, well that is until. Taekwoon is ready to leave he, simply says "until next time brother." Seunghyun takes some time as he, fully realizes just how sore he is right now. He walks back to the office where Siwon, is busy going over paperwork. He looks up "what, on earth happened to you."_

_He sits down feeling Siwon's eyes, on him "my brother" Siwon nods. In understanding "and it's obvious you, both couldn't stop fighting." Seunghyun simply nods to sore, to do much else. It's quiet as they head back. Seunghyun takes time, to think they get back. Not long after and he heads to, his room to clean himself up. Siwon quietly walks around simply, thinking that Seunghyun is an idiot. In a way_

It's quiet for a while, as Seunghyun comes up with a plan. With how to deal with his brother, Siwon, of course, left the room. He's gone to his own thing, Jiyong, and Yugyeom. Were having a little bit of fun, once they finished training. So, they were still in the training room. In between them laughing at each, other it was quiet. At least with Jiyong and Yugyeom, things never got awkward. Of course, Jiyong doesn't know that Seunghyun's brother was here. He doesn't know what could happen.

They don't notice when Siwon walks in, "having fun without me I see." Yugyeom smirked as he looked up, from his seat on the floor. "Always Siwon, always" he laughs at the. Look he receives Jiyong simply, laughs at Yugyeom's laugh. Siwon stands there a little annoyed but soon joins them. "You know Taekwoon visiting had, Seunghyun going crazy." Yugyeom doesn't respond at first but eventually adds. "It figures I know Taekwoon I just, hope nothing bad happens."

Jiyong feels a little confused but doesn't, ask who Taekwoon is. But soon enough Siwon looks in, his direction and simply says. "In case you're wondering when Taekwoon is wanting to hurt his brother." "Everyone and anyone can get hurt, and now that includes you Jiyong." He's a little surprised but doesn't say, anything it falls quiet. It's not long after they all get up, off the floor and head to their rooms. The moment Jiyong lays down on his, bed he's asleep.

And into a dreamless sleep. When Seunghyun decided to go and, see Jiyong. Who was now awake despite how tired he was. Eating a little a few minutes later, as they simply enjoyed. Each other's company.


End file.
